Cant forget
by imanut10
Summary: U MUST NO ROMAJI TO READ THIS, Sheena and Erina mooves to Konoha from...far away? They are Kakashi's new students... What will happen when he introduces them to group 7 and the dark bachground they hide?...


ok this is all pretty much in Romaji...so if u dont no what im saying i warned you...im thinking of translateing it hmm...ganna take some time..and im way lazy...undrstand me Funkey! lol

pretty much own characterz...i tried to keep the characters personality as close as possible but... im not ganna care if u think im crazy or stupid for writing something like this (romaji) cuz i write wutevr i feel like...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikimasu yo Kakashi-sensei. Were not going to go easy on you, you know that right?"

Hi, my name is Sheena, 15 years old im your average girl at Konoha Gakure. My favorite food is currently Pirate's Booty, favorite color blue and black, I hate...so ne, Lee's hair cut and the way Kakashi sensei always reads his echii books.

"Choco tabetaiyo!"

This is my best friend Erina. She is also 15 years old. Her favorite color is black and pink. If you haven't figured it out yet, yes we are tomboys. She apparently has a thing for Kiba and hates to think to hard. Her favorite thing is…do I even have to mention it, CHOCOLATE duh! We are living happily in Konoha Gakure and enjoy our life….You see it wasn't always like this, me and Erina has been friends ever since we were born and…

"Ja, ko shioka. Ore o taoshitara choco ageru!"

"WHAT, ya Erina might be happy but I hate chocolate zenzen nattoku dekinaiyo"

"YATA YATA CHOCOLATE CHOCO. O DO THE LUCKY DANCE. Sono kake notta!"

"Oi chotto katteni kimeruna."

"Ja kimari!"

"Mou, kakashi senseiga henna koto yu kara. Well here goes nothing."

Me and Erina both grabbed a kunai and threw it towards kakashi, knowing he would dodge it we quickly ran to oneither sides of him and gave a real hard punch but missed. "Dammit!" I grunted in my head. Then Erina was getting mad.

"Noooo I need SUGAR!"

"A-A konatta Erina, mo tomerarenaina."

Few minutes later we were so tired we were about to give up, but me and Erina was about to do a final jutsu when kakashi popped out from behind us and did the unexpected. "DOUBLE SEN-NEN-GOROSHI!" Me and Erina went crying away "#$&$#&$#!"

"Ha ha ha, ore no kachi!"

"Zurueyo kakashi sensei, sonna gehinna jutsuo tsukaunante."

"Sodayo choco moraenaijan. (sniff sniff)"

"Mada mada tsuyoku nannaitone, Erina!"

"Un!"

But that's not what Kakashi was thinking in his mind "Taishitamonda, cant believe their this strong. Yappa… "

"Sheena Erina Im going to introduce you to my older students. I think you guys will get along just fine."We were excited to find out what they were like. Maybe they are perverted like kakashi sensei or ugly like Lee……..

Later we returned to the village and went to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ne Erina, what do you think they are like?"

"Who?"

"You no...kakashi's old team?"

"Well I heard some rumors that one of them is a girl with pink hair, the other is a stupid prankster and…"

"And…"

"The last member is an….fukushu-sha…he ran away to Orochimaru'z place for power to revenge on his clan…Uchiha Ichizoku."

"Fuku…shu…sha!" Just then kakashi sensei came to pick us up.

"O itaita."

We fallowed kakashi sensei to the konoha gakure hospital. "Um why are we going to the hospital?" I asked

"Because my formal student just came back from a ninmu and is injured."

"O…"

We came to a room that had the number 101 on it. Kakashi opened the door and we waited till his ok to go in. We heard a voice

"Kakashi sensei sashiburee dattebayo."

Then we thought, "Zenzen keganin towa omoenain desukedo, ne?"

"Yo!"

"De, nanno yo?"

"Sou sou, I came to introduce you to my new students. Come in Sheena, Erina" We entered cautiously.

"Erina, Sheena meet Naruto." "Wow he's better than we thought."

"Konnichiwa, Sheenate yonde kure…..De orega Erina suyo yoroshiku."

"Ore wa Naruto dattebayo, yoroshiku." Then from behind us ... "Naruto, mizu motte kitawayo." We looked at each other and a awkward silence came between us.

"Yo Sakura genki?"

"Aa, Kakashi-sensei. Ya I've been doing fine. A..and who's these people, your new students?"

"Ya their my new students their names are Sheena "Hi!" and Erina "Hihi!"

"Hi, my name is Sakura! Are you guys new around here, I never have seen you around?"

"Ya, we are. We just moved from……….." we paused." Then Kakashi said

"They came from far away, isn't that right?"

"Um…..ya…"

"So nano." And we fell in awkward silence again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow this is natsukashiiii...my very first story i ever wrote

iz any1 actualy Jap here?

dont think so...

bring on the hate comments


End file.
